


Noisy Neighbor

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanyeol's roommate is adorable, M/M, baekhyun is a brat, chanyeol is clueless, lame attempt at cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: Chanyeol hates his noisy neighbor.The noise is louder than usual, but it was different today.  "Is that... Opera??"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Noisy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> CODE: SAH116  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Prompt: Chanyeol really really REALLY hates that noisy neighbor of his. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. 
> 
> All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.

Chanyeol woke up with a jolt, then groaned loudly. Something had interrupted his sleep.

The one day of the week he didn't have an early class, and yet he was awake at...  
The university student cracked an eye open, fumbling for his glasses before looking at his alarm clock. "9:38?!" he grumbled. "Why the FUCK am I awake alread-"

A very loud THUMP along with a " **YEAH!! LET'S GOOOO!!** " echoed through the wall next to his bed, interrupting the complaint.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

" **GO TEAM!! YEAH!! WE GOT IT YES WE DOOO!!** "

"What kind of idiot-" 

" **YEAHHH!!! WOOOHOOOO~!!!** " 

"Alright that **DOES** it!" Chanyeol almost tripped in his haste as he angrily got out of bed and stomped over to his door, yanking it open. Three students happened to be standing in the hallway and they jumped back, obviously startled as the tall angry third-year stomped the few feet over to the next room and banged his fist heavily on the door. Two colorfully painted letters, K & B, were hanging on the door and they rattled from the impact.

A few seconds later the door was ripped open. " **WHAT???** Oh. Hel~lo~!"

Chanyeol looked down to see a guy with medium height and fluffy brown hair, looking up at him with sparkly eyes and prettily flushed cheeks, wearing a crop top with the school logo on it and a matching pair of the shortest shorts the taller had ever seen. "I.. errmm.. Uhh. Yeah! NOISY!" He loudly huffed out, trying to get his point across thru his frustration as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

The guy in the doorway had his hand on his hip and he cocked his head, looking up through his lashes cutely. "You ALWAYS this eloquent, big boy? Or is it just when you're around cheerleaders?" he grinned coyly.

Chanyeol squinted and shook his head a second then pointed directly in the guy's face. "I was TRYING to get some sleep and you **WOKE ME UP..!** " he said angrily. 

"Oh I'm so SORRY... I didn't realize it was wrong to be awake **DURING THE DAYTIME..!** " The guy had switched from smiley cute to smiley sarcastic. " **SOME** of us can't go the gym to practice, so we have to make do when our roommates are in class!!!" he huffed back loudly.   
And promptly slammed the door shut in Chanyeol's face.

Still angry, the third-year turned back around to see the three other students still standing there and looking at him in shock. He looked down at himself then back up again. "What's the matter?!? Never seen a guy in SpongeBob boxers and only one sock before??" he barked out, then stomped the few feet back to his own room and slammed his door shut. 

Chanyeol climbed grumpily back into his bed, taking off his glasses as he tried to quiet his mind. But he soon came to the sad conclusion he was too awake now to go back to sleep. Besides, it was obvious the cute guy next door wasn't bothered by his complaints. The over-enthusiastic words and thumping began again almost immediately, echoing into the hallway and through the wall next to his bed. He thought about going back to yell some more, but his stomach grumbled to remind him it had been over 10 hours since he last ate anything.

The tall third-year reluctantly climbed back out of bed. "Well Oscar, it looks like you get the room to yourself for a while."

Chanyeol told people his roommate was really quiet and low maintenance, but the truth was Oscar was a beautiful beta fish that had been his companion for the past 2 years. Thanks to his parents money and some planning on his part, Chanyeol was lucky to have a small room with ensuite bathroom to himself. And Oscar seemed to enjoy his view from the fish bowl placed on the corner of the desk in front of the window.

After a quick shower the third-year slipped into fresh underwear, basketball shorts and a clean t-shirt. Then he put on his glasses, grabbed his keys and backpack, and headed out towards the campus cafeteria. Chanyeol deliberately slammed his door shut as he left. He also completely missed how his neighbor's door swung back open and a sweaty figure in tiny cheerleader shorts watched him as he walked away.

Although he wasn't an overly busy Biology major, Chanyeol basically just attended classes and didn't involve himself in a lot of social extra-curricular activities. He played basketball for fun, but only when his friends were free for a quick pick-up game on Sunday afternoons. They played whoever else was on the courts and went out for pizza afterwards every time, so that counted for socializing in his opinion.

Instead of going to parties on Friday nights, the tall third-year used his student ID to get into the on-campus gym. He would work out for about an hour then jump in the school's indoor pool, swim a few laps and relax.

He didn't attend any of the school football games on Saturdays and couldn't tell you the team win/loss record without looking it up first. It's not like he rooted against the team or anything. It's just that he had figured out that was the best time to have the library almost completely to himself. His GPA was important to him. 

Chanyeol did have a small banner with the school logo on it, which he used every now and then since his friends were on the basketball team and made him come to at least 3 basketball games each season. He understood the game just fine, but found it funny to see everyone around him in the student section of the bleachers yelling and carrying on like their lives depended on it. He kept his opinions to himself, opting to just make stupid faces at his friends on the court and wave his little banner when everyone else did. 

Now, sitting in the cafeteria and carefully chewing his Italian-hoagie-on-rye-with-extra-pickles, the third year thought back thru everything he had been faced with that morning.

Being rudely worken up.

The tiny shorts and crop top.

The sweaty midriff peeking between them.

The fluffy brown hair with blonde highlights.

The flushed cheeks and sparkly eyes.

The ACE bandage wrapped on the right arm.

Wait a minute.

Now Chanyeol felt like an idiot. That explained why the cutie was practicing his cheers in the dorm room. The guy was probably not allowed to practice in the gym with the rest of the team because of his injury.

The third-year took another bite, contemplating the whole situation.

The neighbor would obviously be practicing in the dorm room for another day or two. So the noise level would definitely be higher than Chanyeol liked. At least he had a morning class tomorrow, so maybe by the time he was back the cute guy would be done practicing for a while. 

Wait. 

He did not just think of that guy as cute.

But he **HAD** thought that at least twice already. Or was it three times? Four? 

Chanyeol swallowed his bite and shook his head. This couldn't happen. Noisy people were a nuisance. He couldn't get distracted. School came first in everything. Even if it HAD been ages since he'd gotten laid.

What?

Why was he thinking of getting laid? That had nothing to do with noisy neighbors. No.

He would just have to take measures to not have to deal with the cute- **NO** \- Not cute - **NOISY** neighbor.

Chanyeol looked down at his food with a sigh. He could already feel the headache coming his way.

After two classes back-to-back Chanyeol finally made it back to his dorm room. As the tall third-year pulled his key out to unlock his door, the neighbor's door swung open and a guy with short black hair and heart-shaped lips popped his head out of the room. 

"Park!"

Chanyeol looked over. "Oh hey, Kyungsoo.." 

"I heard my roommate gave you a little trouble this morning. Sorry about that."

"Oh. Yeah.. It's all good. I can always catch up on my beauty sleep some other time." he half grinned.

The heart-lips guy grinned back. "Evidently you're already beautiful enough..."

The tall third-year raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

The other guy chuckled and grinned knowingly. "Nevermind. Have a good day." He went back into the room and shut the door quietly.

Chanyeol stood at his door with his key still in his hand. "...What..?" he repeated to himself. He shook his head as he unlocked his door and entered the room.

Since he kept to himself a lot, Chanyeol only knew a handful of students that lived on his hall of the dorm. Kyungsoo had been there when he moved into the room last year, and had graciously hauled off his empty cardboard boxes to the recycling center for him. It wasn't too surprising, considering the heart-lips guy was an Ecology major. Chanyeol had been attracted to him for a split-second, then realized he just thought the guy was cute for resembling an owl when he wore his thick glasses, and the feeling passed easily.

Now, as the tall third-year was laying down on his bed and thinking about getting another nap in, a patterned knock echoed at the door. 

"It's open Nini!" he called out.

A tall, tanned guy with a sharp chin and even sharper good looks came bouncing into the room. "Why are you laying down? It's Thursday! Didn't you get enough sleep this morning? You always sleep in on Thursdays!" the guy rattled on. 

Chanyeol grumbled with his arm propped over his eyes. "Had a run-in with the neighbor this morning. Couldn't sleep after that." 

The tanned guy's eyes grew wide. "No..! Kyungsoo is usually so nice! What did you **SAY** to him?!"

"Jongin.." The arm came down enough for the taller to glare at his friend. "It wasn't your crush, it was his roommate... And **HE** started it!" 

By this time, the tanned guy had pushed Chanyeol's legs over to give himself room to sit on the bed, then grabbed a throw pillow to hug. "Ohh... So you finally met Baek."

The taller guy looked at his friend. "Is that his name? I saw the letters on the door. I thought the B stood for 'Brat'!" 

The tanned guy began laughing. "That fits too! Only.. I wouldn't call him that until you're friends!"

Chanyeol's eyebrows came together. "Jongin. I don't care **HOW** cute he is, I have no plans whatsoever of being friends with somebody that noisy!"

Jongin's eyebrows shot up. "You think he's CUTE? Really? Wait till Sehun hears about this! Our Chanyeollie has a cru~sh!"

"I do **NOT!** And he's cute like Kyungsoo is cute so I'm-"

" **NO!** You said you didn't like Kyungsoo like that! You can't do this to me! He's mine!"

"EASY there Romeo! You've only had meals with him in the cafeteria three times. You can't call him YOURS when you haven't even asked him out on a date!" 

"Yeah but-"

"'Yeahbut Yeahbut'!" Chanyeol taunted his friend. "I DON'T like Kyungsoo in that way, don't worry.."

The tanned boy grumbled. "Ok.. Just so we're clear on this.." 

Chanyeol reached over and ruffled the other guy's hair. "Awww... Our Nini is so cute when he's jealous!"

"Oh shut up! Let's hurry and get dinner before I have to go to practice. Coach wants us for three hours tonight and I need energy!"

After having burgers at the diner just off campus, Jongin headed towards the gym, dragging his tall friend with him. Chanyeol protested all the way there but shut up once they got inside, since he didn't want to bring attention to himself. The taller hung around to watch the team warm up, and exchanged jokes and good natured insults with Jongin and his other friend, Sehun, who was also on the basketball team. 

The bleachers were pushed back on the long sides of the large gym, which allowed room for a full court on one side and a bunch of floor mats pulled out on the other. The basketball team was using the open side for their practice. 

As Chanyeol sat on the benches, he looked over and saw some of the cheer squad practicing tumbles and lifts on the other side. He noticed a familiar head of fluffy brown with blonde highlights just as the guy turned around to meet his eyes. The third-year quickly looked away. He took this as a sign that it was time for him to leave, since the coach was going to be taking all his friends' attention away soon anyway.   
Just as he stood to go, a voice piped up directly behind him.

"Leaving so soon?" The teasing tone coming from the guy with his arm wrapped in the ACE bandage was unmistakable.

Chanyeol sighed momentarily then turned around. "Yeah, it's fixing to get noisy in here."

"Ri~ight.. And you don't like noise." the guy put his uninjured hand on his hip and smirked. "You know, not everything noisy is bad."

"I beg to differ." Chanyeol looked at the smaller with annoyance. 

The guy made an exaggerated huff back at him. "Well! I guess some people DO judge a book by it's cover..!"

"Some covers are more annoying than others..!" the taller bit back.

The shorter guy stomped his foot angrily then turned quickly on his heel and marched back over towards his teammates at the mats. Chanyeol didn't think twice and headed towards the gym doors, not noticing the fluffy brown head had turned back around and was once again watching him walk away. 

The next day Chanyeol had his weekly Friday morning labs so he didn't have to worry about being woken up by any noisy neighbors. He was actually looking forward to catching a late-morning nap. But as he approached the end of the hallway near his room, he realised the noise was different today. And was that.. OPERA?? The distinct sound of swelling music and a clear tenor rang out. 

Chanyeol had to admit - it was beautiful, even if it was loud.

Right as he reached his door, the tenor reached a high pitch. "Dammit." the third-year grumbled. "This means war."

Rushing into his room Chanyeol let the door shut behind him as he tossed his backpack on the bed then stopped at his desk. He lifted Oscar's fish bowl down to a small folded blanket he kept on the floor. "Sorry buddy. This is probably gonna give you a headache." 

As the operatic tenor vocals continued to swell, Chanyeol went over to his stereo and collection of classic rock CDs. It took less than a minute to select the Queen 'News of the World' CD and start the first track. As he cranked the volume up to a teeth-shaking level, the stomps and claps of 'We Will Rock You' began echoing in his small room. The third-year grabbed his earbuds and put them on to muffle the noise. Then he plopped down on his bed and pulled a textbook out from his backpack. Settling himself comfortably on the bed he began reviewing the text for his next class.

Just over 9 minutes later he walked over to the stereo as the chaotic sounds of 'Sheer Heart Attack' was wrapping up. Once the song ended he removed his earbuds and stopped the CD.

From the other side of the wall came nothing but a blissful silence. 

"Ahhh yes."

Even though it would be the perfect time to catch a nap, Chanyeol decided to head to lunch early and then squeeze in some library time before his afternoon class began.   
He put Oscar back onto his desk, giving the fish a little food, then collected what he needed into his backpack. Putting on his glasses and checking his reflection before leaving, he opened his door.

On the floor of the hall directly in front of his doorway was a bright blue piece of paper, folded in half. The third-year picked up the paper and unfolded it to find a note written in looping handwriting. 

" _ **Thank you SO MUCH for interrupting my vocal practice so rudely. If I get scolded by my voice teacher I will hold YOU responsible. Since the rest of my day is probably RUINED, I hope you do NOT have a good day as well. -B**_ "

Chanyeol chuckled. "Poor baby" he said to nobody in particular. A couple of passing students gave him a weird look as they walked by and he chuckled again, "What..?"

A quick thought made the third-year dig out a pen from his backpack and he scribbled an answer on the paper, then placed it back down on the floor, this time in front of the noisy neighbor's door. Smiling to himself, Chanyeol locked his room and left the dorm.

Later that evening the tall third-year was jingling his keys as he walked thru the hallway. He was almost to his room when the next door swung open and the black-haired guy popped his head back out again. "Park!"

Chanyeol looked over. "Oh hey, Kyungsoo.." 

"Care to explain this mating dance you've got going with my roommate?"

The taller dropped his keys. "Mating dance?? What th- Dude, what part of me being aggravated by your loud and obnoxious roommate is a MATING DANCE?!"

Kyungsoo shrugged as he tried to hide a grin. "I dunno. You're the Biology major.. I just figured couples that leave each other love notes and can't stop talking to their friends about each other are obviously in some sort of courtship. In animal terms they call that a mating dance, don't they?" 

Chanyeol spluttered harder. "Wait- I...what? What friends are you talking about?"

"Jongin told me. And I saw the note this afternoon so you can't deny it."

The taller couldn't help his curiosity. "Where was the note when you saw it?"

"Folded up small and sitting on Baek's pillow."

"That doesn't mean it was a love note!"

Kyungsoo smirked as he raised his eyebrow knowingly. "Say what you want. All I know is this: Only one other note has made it to his pillow in the last three years. And Baek gets a **LOT** of notes..." 

The tall third-year stooped down to get his keys and hide his face at the same time. "Whatever..." he said as he walked the few steps and unlocked his door. He couldn't explain why his face was flushing, and he didn't want to try. 

Just before his door closed behind him, Chanyeol realized something. "Wait a minute!" he said excitedly, leaning back out of his door.

The heart-lips guy turned back from where he had been going into his own room. "Hmm?"

"You've been talking with Nini?" The taller bounced on his heels with a grin.

This time it was the shorter's turn to scoff. "Whatever Park.." he said, turning and walking into his room. The pink creeping onto his neighbor's neck gave him away, though, and Chanyeol chuckled loudly as he also turned and went into his own room.

It wasn't until the tall third-year was brushing his teeth in the shower later that he realized. "He's been talking to Kyungsoo about me..??" It didn't even occur to him that he hadn't gotten upset about being called part of a couple.

Like every Saturday, Chanyeol didn't have any other plans than to sleep til noon, enjoy a big lunch, call his mother, and camp out in the library for a few of hours of quality studying while everyone else on campus was at the football game. This leisurely plan was interrupted at 9:45AM by a heavy pounding at his door.   
The pounding stopped briefly, then started again.

The third-year rolled over in his bed, groaning loudly. "Whhaaaattt...?" 

The pounding stopped. 

Only for the noise to start back up like someone was.. kicking? Chanyeol scrunched his eyebrows. Someone was kicking his door.

He stumbled out of bed, half-expecting it to be his noisy neighbor causing all the ruckus. Yanking the door opened, his retaliating tirade was immediately halted at the view of his black-haired neighbor. "I- Kyungsoo?" 

The heart lips pursed a bit angrily as the guy shoved a paper bag forward. "Took you long enough.." 

Chanyeol grunted at the bag crumpling in his chest. "What..?"

Kyungsoo grunted back. "I was conned into bringing this to you, so you'd better make it worth my while." He turned to leave then turned back as though remembering something. "Is vanilla ice cream better than chocolate?"

"What??" Chanyeol was now fully awake and fully confused.

"Nevermind." The black-haired boy shook his head as he walked away.

The taller eyed the bag suspiciously and closed the door behind him as he went over to the desk. "What do you think Oscar?" he asked his roommate. Oscar flicked his tail, uncaring. "Yeah.. I don't know either." Chanyeol plopped the bag down on the desk and scratched his head again in confusion. He decided to go to the bathroom before opening the bag. Whatever was in there, he was sure it was safer to deal with the bag contents without having to worry about a weak bladder. 

10 minutes later, with bladder emptied, teeth brushed, face washed, and hair kinda combed thru, Chanyeol seated himself at his desk. He eyed the paper bag warily. It wasn't ticking and hadn't moved from the spot he left it. Giving in to his curiosity, he opened it and tipped it over to pour the contents out. An apple and a mini energy-shot drink rolled out. As he reached out to stop the energy drink from rolling away, a folded familiar colored bright blue piece of paper floated down onto his hand. Looking at the paper with amusment, Chanyeol set the drink upright on the desk then grabbed the apple and took a bite. It was sweet and nicely crisp. He gave an appreciative hum, then opened the paper and began to read the now familiar loopy handwriting.

" ** _Hello noise-hating neighbor! I DO know your name, but it's more fun to call you this.. I didn't TOTALLY screw up my voice lesson yesterday, so I guess my day wasn't ruined. But since you offered in your reply to my note, I will let you make it up to me. I have included an apple for your morning snack, which you are probably already eating._** " 

Chanyeol looked around but didn't see a hidden camera, so he took another bite and went back to reading.

" _ **The energy drink is for a little later. I recommend you drink it after you get dressed. You will need it. I expect you in the front row at the far corner of the student section seats for pre-game warm ups at the football field. The kickoff for the game is at noon today, so that means you need to be in your seat no later than 11:15AM.**_ "

Chanyeol spluttered but there was no one other than Oscar to complain to, so he stopped and went back to the note again.

" ** _I WILL see you there. Or you WILL regret it. . . . . . And yes, I talked to Kyungsoo about you._** "

At this Chanyeol wanted to go check his bathroom for hidden cameras as well, but he restrained himself. 

" _ **I also promised Kyungsoo a date with Jongin if he would deliver this to you, so don't make him mad and not show up. Cause I WILL tell him. . . . . And yes, I also talked to Jongin about you. See you later! -B**_ "

The tall third-year finished his apple in a rush as his aggravation grew over the contents of the note. He slung the core into the trashcan then grabbed the blue paper and balled it up, about to sling it into the trash as well, but then stopped himself. He opened the crumpled paper, spread it back out flat on the desk, and stared down at it, sighing. 

"Might as well see what the cutie has planned." Chanyeol looked at his swimming roommate. "He'll aggravate the crap out of me if I don't, huh Oscar..?" The beta blinked. "Yeah you're right. I'd better shower first." He stood up, pulling off his shirt and dropping his basketball shorts as he headed to the bathroom. 

One hour and one energy-shot drink later, the tall third-year found himself making his way across campus towards the sports complex where Jongin was already waiting. Chanyeol had texted, asking for physical and emotional support, and his tanned friend had agreed.

The two showed their student IDs and entered through the side entrance of the football field. They took their time getting to the spot in the bleachers that Chanyeol's noisy neighbor had mentioned in his note, plopping down in the last two seats on the front row. 

"So.. why did you have to come here, exactly?" Jongin asked as they looked out on the mostly empty field. The quarterback of the football team was on the field throwing passes to a couple of receivers, and a few of the membes of the flag corp were going through their routine at the far corner of the grassy area.

"No idea. I was cooerced into being here.."

"Hmm. ...Hey, do you think chocolate ice cream is better than vanilla?"

Chanyeol looked at his friend with an incredulous expression. "What..?" he deadpanned. "I just told you I was here pretty much against my will and you ask me about ice cream flavors? What is it with you and Kyun-"

" **PARK!** " Chanyeol jumped as the loud sound of a familiar voice echoed through the still somewhat empty bleachers. He looked over to see the fluffy brown-haired cutie of his recent not-quite-nightmares grinning at him.

The shorter came bouncing over on the field in front of the area where he was seated. "You came!" The guy seemed overly pleased.

"I didn't have much choice.." the taller said in a slightly accusing manner. 

The noisy neighbor grinned. "Sorry not sorry. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, ya know?" he called back up to the third-year. 

Before Chanyeol could respond, a bunch of other cheerleaders came over to the fluffy-haired guy. They all began clapping and cheering and whooping, circling around the boy, who was now turning a little pink but still grinning from ear to ear. One of the cheerleaders standing off to the side of the group produced a megaphone and yelled into it. " **PARK CHANYEOL! PAY ATTENTION!!** " 

Jongin slapped Chanyeol on the shoulder, laughing at the taller's obvious embarrassment at being called out.

The third-year looked at his friend in exasperation then turned and put his hands out in a gesture as though to say "here I am!". 

By now the cheerleaders were forming an elaborate tower of bodies, with the fluffy-haired cutie perched precariously at the top. As soon as he was secured, the two spotters at the bottom began clapping loudly in a rhythmic pattern and many of the other cheerleaders joined in. The clapping continued in a specific pattern for a few seconds. Then suddenly the whole team began yelling in unison.

" **WE HEARD YOU LIKE TO GRUMBLE**

**YOU REALLY DO COMPLAIN**

**IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO CRUMBLE**

**IF YOU'LL JUST LET US EXPLAIN!** "

The cheerleaders not holding up the other members all pointed up to the now blushing guy doing the splits at the top of the tower. 

" **IT TURNS OUT OUR LEAD FLYER**

**WHO SAYS HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT**

**TELLS US YOU'RE ALL HE'S DREAMED OF**

**WON'T YOU PLEASE GIVE UP THE FIGHT!** "

A large placard had been handed up the tower to the cutie, who now turned it over so the words on one side could be seen by the dumbfounded third-year and his amused friend.

Jongin's jaw dropped and he whacked his friend on the shoulder again. Chanyeol read the large words twice before he wordlessly stood up and began making his way down the steps to the field. 

The tower of cheerleaders came apart bit by bit, letting all the bodies safely back down onto the ground. They all warily watched the tall third-year make his way over to the brown-haired guy, who was trying to not act nervous as he pulled his cheer outfit back into place. 

Chanyeol stopped in front of him and looked down. The cutie looked up at him, grinning. "Well?" 

Within seconds, the squeals of protest from the noisy neighbor could be heard echoing over the field. The protests turned into laughter as everyone turned to see the shorter cutie being carried over the tall third-year's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Park! Put me down! Hahahaha! I can walk! I'll behave! I promise!" The joined laughter of everyone watching drowned out the smaller's protests. 

They passed countless students going the opposite direction as he carried the cutie all the way to the coffee shop at the corner of the campus. Only when they got to their destination did he put the fluffy-haired guy down, and in order to shut up the still spluttering shorter, the taller guy kissed him. 

This seemed to do the trick beautifully. 

The cheerleader didn't get back to the sidelines for the game until the middle of the second quarter, but his bright smile distracted from the new hickey under his left ear. 

By the end of the afternoon the team won the game, but Chanyeol still didn't know what the final score was.

Soon everyone on campus was enjoying the gossip about how the quiet Biology major was now dating the popular cheerleader. It turns out the shorter was an accomplished music major, and the two could often be seen in the practice rooms in the music building. Chanyeol found the soundproof rooms were just as quiet as the library, and he didn't mind the piano or singing being practiced by his boyfriend. 

He even did his part to help his boyfriend "exercise" his body and his vocal cords as much as their schedules would allow, although he preferred to do that in the privacy of his dorm room. Oscar wouldn't gossip about that, and the beta also couldn't tell anyone that Chanyeol's prized possesion was a large placard that he attached to the ceiling of his dorm room. When the tall third-year laid on his bed, he could clearly read the looping words.

" _ **I've wanted your attention for a long time. Please shut me up and go out with me!**_ " 

Jongin and Kyungsoo solved their ice cream dilemma by sharing a bowl of swirled chocolate and vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompter said the rating should be "Mature" but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to throw smut in there on top of everything else and still keep this as short as I originally intended. So there is a mention of smut if you squint at the end, but other than that this is totally innocent. 
> 
> My apologies if the prompter and readers were expecting more. (Maybe I could write it later like an epilogue?)


End file.
